What It Takes
by Lil' Kanny
Summary: What happened after the events of Brave and the Bold No. 15? What was every one’s reaction for what Nightwing did?


Title: **What It Takes**

Author: Kanny.

Characters: Nightwing, JLA, Titans, Batman….

Summary: What happened after the events of Brave and the Bold No. 15? What was every one's reaction for what Nightwing did?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I would have a say in DC comics, Diddio wouldn't have a job there...

When I first read Brave and the Bold nº15, I wanted to know what happened later. It's a great issue for Nightwing fans. Dick is awesome there, the Dick that we all love, the great leader. So, I wrote what I would have like to see in a comic if it would have continued that story.

I'd like to thank my friend and beta Christine (mybatboys) for helping me and convince me to write this. Thanks a lot, sis!

**What It Takes**

The battle against Anuttara in Nanda Parbat had just ended; Nightwing and Green Arrow were heading home in one of the Bat-planes when their radio came alive.

"Nightwing, this is Superman. Come in."

Nightwing picked up, "Nightwing here"

"We are all back here in the JLA Headquarters. We would like you to come and discuss what just happened. There wasn't any Trigon to fight…"

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Nightwing out," he said, cutting off Superman and closing the channel of their conversation.

"You're getting more 'n more like your old man with conversations, kid. A journey with you was accompanied with a little chatting not so long ago," said Ollie, sitting in the co-pilot's seat. He looked at Nightwing then, "You know what they are going to tell you, right? That you shouldn't have lied to them and all that shit."

"I know."

"So, what are you going to tell them? They still remember what Batman did to them, and most still don't trust him completely. You're not making anything better by doing things like that, Short Pants."

"What would you have done, Ollie?" Nightwing said. "I did what I had to, and if I had to do it all over again, I'd do the same thing. I don't care if they like it or not. It's not something that important anyway"

"Hey, I'm not saying that you were wrong. I'm just telling you what they're thinking at the moment." Ollie said, putting on his mask. "And, if it means anything, I think you did the right thing. Hell, point ears would have done the same thing. And, I know most of them will think the same once you explain what happened."

Nightwing smiled. "Yeah, that means a lot. Thanks."

"Hey, why are we going into the Batcave?"

"We are going to use the JLA teleporter"

...

Superman was waiting for them, leaning on the wall, his arms folded across his chest when Nightwing and Green Arrow appeared in the teleporter.

"Ollie, what happened to you?" He asked as soon as he saw his tattered costume.

"That's what the Bat-kid here is going to explain," Green Arrow said as they walked to the briefing room.

"Yes, I know that something was happening. If not, you wouldn't have sent us to fight Trigon when it was a lie," Superman said, stepping between GA and Nightwing. "I know that you did it because you have a reason. But I must tell you, not every body thinks the same, so I hope that you have a good argument. Some of them are upset and don't want even to hear you"

"I had a good reason." Nightwing said, stopping outside the closed door of the conference room. "You still trust me, right Superman?"

Superman looked to him, and then smiled. "I trust you. I was disappointed that you lied to us, but then thinking about it, I know you must have a reason."

Nightwing gave him half a smile before the three of them entered the room where the JLA, Outsiders and Titans were waiting.

...

Superman opened the door to the Conference Room and the murmur that could be heard before, even with the door closed, stopped.

Every one looked at the door as they stepped into the room before the big JLA table--everyone looking at them.

The JLA members were sitting in their seats at the table while the Titans and Outsiders stood behind them.

Superman, Nightwing and Green Arrow stopped before them and the door behind closed.

"Well, there he is," said Green Lantern, getting to his feet. "Start to explain right now…"

"What the hell happened to you two?" Roy exclaimed, cutting off GL when he saw the way Green Arrow and Nightwing looked.

Then, everybody started talking at the same time. Some of them accusing, some of them asking questions.

"Silence!" Superman said, holding up his hands. "You are not going to know anything if no one lets Nightwing talk."

"Of course we are going to know," said Geo-Force. "We are not letting him leave until he explains."

"OH, shut up!" Roy said, jumping to his feet.

"Don't try to defend him. He has no excuse to lie to all of us!"

"I'm sure he does!" Flash said this time. "He's never done anything before without a plan. Am I right?" He said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…." Nightwing tried to talk before he was suddenly cut off by Wonder Woman.

"I hope you had a good reason to do what you did."

"Oh, come on! It's the Bat-boy, the world second greatest detective! Of course he had a good reason, or can't you all see in the shape they are?" Roy said, gesturing toward the two heroes.

"Just because he's your friend, doesn't mean he is always right," Katana said.

Black Canary nodded her head, "And that doesn't mean he can lie to us either."

"He has never lied to us before. So, this should be his first time and I know he did it for our own good," Kory said, taking a step closer to Nightwing.

"He shouldn't lie to us just because of a mission. And then later, pretend that we trust him. He's just like Batman! We can't trust any of them for sure!"

"Great, Hera!" Donna walked to Nightwing and Green Arrow. "I think the first question should be if they are alright!" She said, placing a hand on Nightwing shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"And you?" Black Canary asked, giving GA a good once over.

"A new costume and I'll be as handsome as always, Baby," He said with that smirk that always seemed to be on his face.

Roy rolled his eyes at the usual comment from his father while Wally whispered to him, "He seems to be himself. I think he is alright."

"Would you all just shut the hell up? Let the Bat-boy explain so we can all go back to more important things! I'm tired and I stink!" Green Arrow said in a high tone then looked to Black Canary, lowering his voice, "I would like a bath and a massage…."

"Alright, everybody, listen up!" Superman walked to the edge of the table, getting everyone's attention. "Nightwing was willing to come and explain everything to all of you. So, please, let him talk."

Nighwing took a step forward to the table. "I was at the Batcave when Boston approached me as a family member…"

"_Oh__hh_, so a ghost possessed one of your family members, huh?" Grace said.

"Along my career as a vigilante I've seen stranger things that that," said Nightwing, placing his arms at his sides and standing to his full height, lifting his head. He was getting tired of some of their attitudes. "You would too if you'd been doing this for as long as I have."

"Yeah, Man, we've seen ghosts, demons, dead people come back to life, possessions… hell, we've even been possessed!" said Challenging.

"And if you could shut your mouth for just one minute, we could hear more!" Roy said, clearly at the end of his patience.

"Ok, people, let him continue," Wonder woman said, giving a nod to Nightwing.

"As I was saying, Boston came searching for Batman, but he wasn't available, so he said I was his best choice to do what has to be done…"

And Nightwing explained everything that happened at the Batcave and all that Boston explained to him as Alfred.

"So, he wanted to get some or all of you there to defeat Annutara, but I told him that was a mistake. They could have possessed any of you--and it would have been fatal to you. They could do whatever they wanted using your powers while they were inside your bodies and when they finished, the body that they possessed would die."

Everyone stared at him in silence.

"I couldn't let that happen." Nightwing continued, "I knew that if we did it right, we could defeat them on our own with the help of Green Arrow."

"So, it didn't come to you for anything else but to lie to us?" Black Lightning asked.

"It was the fastest way I could think of sending everyone away without any complaints or questions."

"But you didn't have the right! It's like you didn't trust us to do our job right," said Metamorpho. "And we thought that something terrible was happening and it was a lie."

"Raven" Superman turned to her, getting everyone's attention. "You knew that Nightwing was lying, right?"

All eyes turned to the Titan member in the back, standing in the shadows.

"Yeah, it's your old man after all. You should have sensed it or sense that Nightwing was lying," Flash said.

"Well, I didn't feel that Trigon was back…"

"Then why didn't you say something instead of playing along?" Asked Green Lantern.

"I wasn't playing along. I knew that Trigon wasn't back, but after all these years I learned to trust Nightwing and his intuition, so if he wanted us somewhere else, I knew it had to be for a reason—something important enough for him to lie about." explained Raven, taking a few steps to where everyone else was.

"So, let me get this straight," Garfield said, turning to her, "You sensed that Nightwing was lying and you didn't say anything to us?"

"I didn't sense that he was lying. What I felt from him were emotions like: confliction, determination," she paused, "and regret."

"Look, I wasn't very happy for the decision that I had to make, and I didn't want to lie to you. But that was the best thing that came to me at the moment and with little time to spare," Nightwing said. "But everything went alright, they didn't possess any of us and you all are still alive. I don't care if you don't trust me anymore. I did what I had to do to save you all and the world and if the time comes to where I'd have to do it again, I will." He said, looking at all of them, mostly his Titans friends.

Donna went to him and put her hand on his shoulder as Flash stood to his feet, "We trust you, man!" he said, walking over to his friend.

"Thanks guys," Nightwing said, placing his hand atop Donna's then turned for the door but stopped when he saw Batman.

Batman got in front of him, "Stay a moment," he said to Nightwing.

Nightwing nodded and the two went back to stand before the table.

"Batman, we've been trying to reach you for some time…" Superman started before Batman cut him.

"Like Nightwing explained, I was working deeply undercover." He said, stopping in front of all the other heroes; Nightwing stood beside him. "I got here just after Nightwing came." He looked to Nightwing then, "Agent A explained everything to me."

Nightwing nodded again, understanding. He knew Alfred would brief Bruce when he got back. Good. He wasn't so sure Batman wouldn't be a little mad at him for the stunt, but now he knew that he wasn't. Alfred always made sure of that.

Batman turned to the rest of the hero community then, "I've heard everything. First, I think he did what was best for everyone…"

"Says the man who has a file on each of us on how to kill us," said Black Lightning.

Batman glared at him and spoke just above a growl, "Do not interrupt me again."

Nightwing smirked at that. This was going to be good.

"As I was saying, Nightwing did what was best for everyone, he did was trained to do and what he should do as a leader. That's why the Titans followed him without question and always knew that he was right."

"He was their leader, but not ours," Plastic Man said.

"He has led the JLA also and anyway, you did what he said. Because you know how good he is, even if you don't want to admit it now. You all followed his command without question. Everybody knows that he can be trusted. He's never been wrong in decisions like this as a leader, so I don't see why you should start to doubt him now because of this."

"He lied to us. You can't change that fact." Green Lantern said.

"And thanks to that we are all still here. We wouldn't be if he didn't do what he did," explained Batman.

"But, how can we trust that he is saying the truth next time?" Katana said.

"It doesn't matter if it's the truth. He is giving you a command and you will obey like you always have. Even those that have never fought at his side trust him. You all know that he will lead you well. He is the best for that." Batman said, showing some pride.

Nightwing couldn't believe what he was hearing. Has Batman come here just to defend him? Ok, maybe this wasn't Bruce…

"And another thing," Batman stood to his full height then. "I don't want any of you to stop trusting him because of something that I did to you." He then took a step forward, intimidating even more. "He didn't know about it, like all of you. And if some of you questioned it, yes, I had a file on him too. Just like he learned how to bring me down if he has to," Batman said without pause.

Everyone was now looking at him as if he'd grown three heads. They couldn't believe it, but, at the same time, they knew it was truth.

"That was something that I did on my own, and I don't want you to judge him because of it. He is his own person and that has nothing to do with him. If you all still resent that, I understand. But I will not let you blame and stop trusting my son because of something that I did."

This time it was Nightwing who was looking at him shocked. He called him his son--In front of every other hero?

Batman turned to Nightwing, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nightwing looked at him just before Batman looked back to the rest.

"Sometimes you have to make difficult decisions. Even knowing that everyone could stop trusting you, you have to know that you have to make the right one. He did it and saved all of you, with the help of the others, but it was because of his decision. This is what makes him a great leader; this is why every one trusts him. He would do it again, and I don't expect any less from him. Because of that, I know I can trust him to be my replacement, to lead the Titans or Outsider or even the JLA. I trust him with my life and with the Earth's well being. I'm proud of the leader that he has become while at the same time, he has kept his friends. You all should be thanking him instead of asking for explanations." Batman said finally, then turned around and walked out of the room.

It was one of the most difficult things that he has done. Tell everyone how he really felt, but he knew it had to be done. Nightwing should have always known what he really thought about him. He shouldn't have wait this long, but now, he felt better with himself.

Everyone stayed in the room shocked, not even moving at first, especially Nightwing. After a moment, Donna gave Nightwing a hug. He didn't expect it and tensed at first.

"Thanks for saving us," She said, releasing him with a smile.

Nightwing smiled back at her before Kory did the same thing.

"Yeah man. You did good. I'm glad that everything went ok," Said Flash, slapping him in the back.

"Thanks" Nightwing said, at a lost for words.

"Yeah, Wingster. But, next time remember to call me. I don't have any powers either," said Roy, and then whispered. _"And, __especiall__y if my old man is trapped and needs a rescue."_ He said turning serious.

Nightwing smirked then. "Sorry, you were with the rest of the JLA when I told them," he explained.

Superman walked up and extended his hand, "Just know that nothing changes between us. And again, you did good."

Nightwing shook his hand, "Thanks. I'm glad to hear that"

"The same goes for me," Wonder Woman said, standing beside Superman.

Nightwing nodded, "Thank you"

"Yeah, double for me. I, for sure, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Green Arrow said, shaking him by the shoulders, and then whispered. "You have guts, kid."

The rest of the Titans thanked him as did some of the rest of the heroes.

"Hey and what about pointy ears? I've never heard him give a speech like that. Hell, I've never heard him talk more than two words at a time!" Green Arrow said.

"Yeah, I always thought that he talked in monosyllables," Victor said.

"You don't know him," Nightwing said. "Um, excuse me," He left the room in search of his dad.

He found him looking out one of the window to the Earth. He stepped beside him. "Thanks. I know it must be hard for you to say all that."

"That what I always thought about you. I think it was past time for you to know it. Or to hear it" Batman paused, then, "And the rest too."

"I knew some of it but I wasn't so sure. It's always good to hear it…. I mean, you really feel what you said?" Nightwing asked turning to him.

Batman waited some seconds before turning to face Nightwing, "Of course I did. I wouldn't let a Brat lead a group of heroes otherwise." He said with half a smile.

Nightwing smirked.

"You did right. I would have done the same thing, but I know it was harder for you," He paused. "I don't take the other's feeling toward me into consideration, but you do. And even knowing that they would be mad or could stop talking or trusting you, you did what you had to. And I'm proud of you for that."

Nightwing beamed with pride and his eyes misted. "Thanks, but deep inside, I know that they would still trust me--at least my friends. They know me and I know them. I know that we can trust each other no matter what."

"Like I trust you."

"And I trust you."

"Like I have told you before, you are able to lead any team, any time." Batman placed both hands on Nightwing's shoulders then. "I'm proud of you. Not just for this last thing, but for everything you have done. I couldn't be any prouder of a son," he said, squeezing his shoulders.

Nightwing smiled, unable to talk. He wanted this moment to last forever. He waited all his life for this and finally Batman has said what he wanted to hear--and in front of everyone! He knew how hard it was for him.

He grinned and looked up to his father. "Are you ok? You are Bruce, aren't you?"

"Brat." Batman muttered, removing his hands. "Relish the moment, because I don't make speeches like this, least in front of people, so don't expect to hear it again. I only say it once."

"Ha!" Nightwing smiled and turned to look out the window when Batman grabbed his arm and spoon him around, looking at him.

"And next time that you decide to save the world after lying to everyone and not letting me or Tim know that you are in trouble and could need help, going without our back up, I will ground you forever." He said with The Voice.

Nightwing smiled. "Yeah? What are you gonna do? Send me to my room and not let me go on patrol for a week? You can't do that, Kemosabe. I'm too old for that if you have forgotten"

"You'll never get too old for your dad to ground you." Batman said, walking to the door.

"Un uh. You can't do that and you know it"

Batman paused and raise an eyebrow, "You wanna try me?"

Nightwing laughed, "Now, _that's_ my Bruce!"

Batman smiled, shaking his head without turning around and walked out of the room.

The End

Kanny.


End file.
